starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Ascension (challenge)
Path of Ascension is a basic challenge in StarCraft II. The challenge has it's focus on teaching the player what protoss units to use to counter terran units.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Challenge: Wings of Liberty, For the Swarm (in English). 2010-07-27. Gameplay In the challenge the player have to defend three pylons from attacks. The pylons are located at three different locations, meaning you have to divide your army in thirds. The player have to study the enemy to calculate what unit would make the best counter. The challenge has three rounds. In every new round, the player gets new units, and have to counter a new mix of enemies. As a general Help, the Pre-loader Tip states: *Pulling units out of a fight when they are low on health can often be the difference between a Bronze, Silver or Gold rating. * Use your sentries and high templar to improve your score in the fights you find most difficult.. Round One In the first round the player is given the control over: *14 zealots *9 stalkers *5 colossi *1 sentry The player then have to counter: *13 hellions to the north *55 marines to the north/east *12 marauders to the east The In-game Help states: *Hellions are quick and agile vehicles that counter melee units with their area attack. The stalker's ranged attack makes them an ideal counter *Marines are light infantry that are vulnerable to splash attacks. Use the colossus to incinerate them. *Marauders are heavy infantry that fire slow, powerful shots. Use zealots to surround and overwhelm them. Round Two In the second round the player is given the control over: *7 immortals *7 carriers *6 void rays *1 high templar The player then have to counter: *10 thors to the north *12 siege tanks to the north/east *3 battlecruisers to the east The In-game Help states: *Thors are siege walkers with massive anti-air batteries. Use your carriers to destroy them from a distance *Siege tanks are equipped with a devastating long-range attack. Use immortals with their Hardened Shields to counter them. *Battlecruisers are heavily armored and have a powerful attack. Use void rays to power through their thick armor Round Three In the third round the player is given the control over: *8 zealots *8 stalkers *3 colossi *4 phoenixes *7 immortals *4 archons *1 sentry *1 high templar The player then has to counter: *1 battlecruiser and 5 vikings to the north *14 hellions and 14 reapers to the north/east *6 marauders and 11 siege tanks to the east The In-game Help states: *Battlecruisers and Vikings: Have your stalkers focus on the battlecruisers. Your phoenixes are best used against the vikings *Hellions and reapers: This mobile attack force is designed to kill infantry units. Use your archons to absorb their attacks, and your colossi to destroy them. *Marauders and siege Tanks: Use your immortals to counter the siege tanks. Have your zealots intercept the marauders. Achievements References Category:Challenges